Batch jobs are application processes that are executed by a computer system, off-line, in motion (e.g., not in real time). Batch jobs are also generally queued, or accumulated during peaks hours, when computing resources are unavailable, or constrained by real-time activities of an organization or an enterprise of the batch jobs. Batch jobs can be also be executed during non-peak or idle hours, when computing resources are available, or less constrained.
Batch jobs are also generally stored in an input file, also known a batch file, command file, or shell script, wherein the input file is executed by the computer system. Execution of the input file may produce a number of actions, including, updating databases, reconciliation of financial transactions, sending emails to users, or producing one or more output files, for utilization of batch jobs. Most batch jobs access databases to get information needed to perform their function. The execution priority order and frequency of queued or accumulated batch jobs is generally managed by a batch scheduler. Further, the organization, or the enterprise may execute its own batch jobs using a standalone batch processing computer system, or batch server pool that includes plural servers for processing the input files of the batch jobs. Moreover, workload automation of a batch processing computing system, or batch server, automates repetitive tasks and manages workloads of batch jobs on many platforms, for batch job processing, across virtual, physical, and cloud environments.